Sex, blood & alcohol
by xancientfearx
Summary: What if Caroline locked eyes with Katherine Pierce on 1x01? What if Caroline had slept with Katherine instead of Damon? After finding out more about this insecure high-school girl, Katherine decides that there's more potential in her than there seems to be. Will Caroline enter this new world of sex, blood & alcohol willingly? Stay tuned to find out. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone!**

 **I have been shipping Katherine & Caroline for quite some time and I have always meant to type down a fanfic with many chapters about the two Queens or at least an one-shot but this is the very first time I have actually made my idea come true. **

**Rated M for future chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

" Are you sober yet? I have to take you home. I have to get **me** home. " Bonnie's lips curled up into a little, tired smirk as she glanced over at her drunk friend over a cup of hot coffee.

" Mhm... Nope... " Caroline muttered, lifting her head slowly. That headache was killing her. Why did she keep getting drunk when she couldn't handle the consequences?  
The blonde girl dropped her head again, hiding her face inside of her hands. 

Bonnie took another sip of her hot coffee. Even though she was not anywhere near drunk the hot drink seemed to calm and relax her. She was about to say something but the moment she opened her mouth, the sound of her phone buzzing cut her off.

" It's Matt. " she muttered, mostly to herself, since Caroline seemed far too distracted by her own headache. " Yes, alright. S-sure, I'll be right there. " Bonnie hanged up on him and then gently poked Caroline's shoulder in an attempt to make the blonde girl look at her.  
" Vicky was admitted a few minutes ago, the doctors said that she needs to spend the night there for further observation and Matt asked me to drop by their house and bring a change of clothes for her. Will you be alright on your own? "

Caroline slowly lifted her head and ran one hand through her soft, blone hair.  
" Yeah... But! Vicky Donovan cannot die before she tells me where she got those earrings from!" She said in a rather loud tone of voice as she waved her finger at Bonnie who was walking out of The Grill as fast as her legs could carry her.  
Letting a heavy sigh slip past her thin lips, the blond girl hid her face in her hands again, unable to deal with reality. Not just yet. Part of her kicked herself mentally for getting drunk and she almost made a promise to herself to never drink again but she regretted that promise the second it crossed her mind.

" Rough night? " A female voice broke the tranquil buzzing of the low voices which were coming from the people sitting on the tables all around. It was a familiar voice, a voice she recognized though it had a certainty and a hint of confidence she had never heard in it before.  
Slowly, Caroline lifted her head again only to see the face of the person she didn't want to see again that night. Or ever. The person who stole Stefan Salvatore from her; Elena Gilbert.

" Ugh... Go away, Elena. Why aren't you by Matt's side anyway? Let me guess, your new boyfriend would never approve? " Caroline managed to smirk despite of herself.

The brunette girl placed one hand on her hip as her brown eyes stared deep inside Caroline's green ones. " Stop talking. " she muttered and took a seat at the exact same spot Bonnie was sitting a few minutes earlier.

" So... " the brunette girl went off, looking straight into Caroline's eyes. " It **is** true then. She looks **exactly** like me. Mhm... No wonder why Stefan's so fond of her. " a sneaky smile crossed her face. " There are so many ways I can use that to my benefit and... **you**... " she pointed a slender finger to her " ... are going to help me. "

Caroline was dazed. Who was this woman sitting there? She was not Elena for certain. Elena had neither such a powerful personality nor ever a sneaky smile. Her smile had always been sencere if not sad and unreal. Whoever that woman was, though, Caroline knew that she had to do exactly as she was told. It was like her will rendering into a thin layer which could have been crossed and violated by everything and everyone.

" Y-yes.. " Caroline muttered.

The brunette woman's lips curled up into a devilish smirk once again.  
" We are going to have so much fun together. " she cocked an eyebrow at Caroline and Caroline felt the need to smirk back.

The brunette woman was taken aback. **That** smirk was not a result of any kind of compulsion.

" Huh. You actually want to help me take Elena Gilbert down. " she observed.

" Well, duh! It's only fair! " Caroline said dynamically.

" Fine. I'm intrigued. Why is it only fair? " she narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl, quoting her own words.

Caroline just shrugged.

" And I thought this was going to be easy. " the brunette woman muttered before locking eyes with Caroline. " **Why**? " she insisted.

That unnatural force overtook Caroline once more, urging her to say nothing but the truth to the mysterious stranger.  
" She is always the one that everyone picks! For everything! And I try... So hard and... I'm never the one. I am always going to be the back-up. I am inappropriate, I always say the wrong things -" the brunette woman held her hand in the air as in forcing Caroline to talk no more.

" Your self esteem just couldn't be lower... " she muttered as she let her fingers play with a few stray curls of her long, brown hair.

Caroline remained silent, giving the opportunity to the brunette woman to observe her pale, beautiful face and move lower to the captivating sound of her pulse which made her neck automatically more attractive. _This girl just screams 'dinner'._ The brown eyed woman throught then added " I need a place to crush for tonight, somewhere to hide where the lovely Elena will not stop for a late night visit. " she said without bothering to use her compulsion.

" You can come over to my place. My mother will be working tonight and she won't come home until tomorrow evening. " Caroline offered.

" Mhm... Perfect. " the brunette woman decided after a few seconds of consideration.

" What's your name anyway? " Caroline's brows curled in a slight frown.

" I'm Katherine. " the woman introduced herself casually. " But you... " her brown eyes locked with Caroline's once again " ... will keep that a secret. "

 **I hope you enjoyed yourselves! I am going to type the second chapter right after I save this one! xD**

 **A HUGE thanks to everyone for reading my story!**

 **Please, leave a review, it will mean the world to me! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**... And here we are with chapter 2!**

During the entire ride from The Grill towards Caroline Forbes' house, the blonde girl did not stop talking even for a second. Katherine knew that she had to listen carefully, absorb and memorize every little detail if she wanted her plan to be effective but the sound of that girl's voice was quite irritating. Katherine did not bother to compel her into silence, though.  
It was strange, perhaps it was her late night hunger and the idea of sinking her teeth into the girl's pale skin in a few minutes, but Katherine found herself to be rather amused with Caroline's bubbling. There was something different about that girl, something mysterious and captivating which was well hidden under the layers of insecurity, self pity and low self esteem.

" We are here. " Caroline unnounced and slopily parked her car in the driveway.

The little moment of silence that followed shook Katherine from her thoughts, bringing her back to reality and to the task at hand.

Katherine unfastened her seat bealt and got out of the passenger's seat, shutting the door behind her with a thud. Caroline did the same.

The blonde girl walked towards the door and after unlocking the door she stood at the threshold, waiting for the brunette woman to enter.

Katherine approached the doorway looking around the door frames.

" You'll have to invite me in. " she narrowed her eyes.

" I am not used to inviting strangers into my house. " Caroline said with a drunken smirk. She wanted to play.

" I think we both know that this is not true. " Katherine cocked an eyebrow.

A soft giggle slipped past Caroline's lips. " I know, right? "

" Invite me in, Caroline. " Katherine said in a soft tone of voice. She did not bother to use her compulsion, she enjoyed that little game just as much Caroline did.

" Mhm... What will I gain? " Caroline was the one to cock an eyebrow this time.

" What if I told you that tonight... You'll learn and experience things that you have never imagined? " Katherine said with one hand placed on her hip. She hadn't been sure before if she was using her flirty, seductive voice but her own words came to ensure that she was.

Caroline leaned against the door frame, resting her weight there. After a minute's silence she replied. " Then come in, mysterious Katherine. "

Katherine's lips curled into a half smile, a devilish, little smirk as she took a step and got past the threshold. She was in. With the same smirk crossing her face and the same enchanting look in her eyes, she closed the door behind her.

" We're going to have so much fun together. " she muttered, looking hungrily at Caroline's white skin of her neck.

" But you've already said that. " Caroline winked and turned around, making her way towards the stairwell and up her bedroom.

Katherine found herself watching this girl walk away with the sudden desire to mark her delicious pale skin, to leave two little holes behind but also... She also felt the desire to prove her - yes, _**prove**_ her - that she didn't need to get drunk over one Stefan Salvatore or any other high school student, junior or senior. Not when pleasures beyond her imagination existed.

Caroline reached her bedroom, though she did not bother to close and lock the door. She knew that her mother wouldn't be home until tomorrow evening. Besides, she barely got home the past few months. Work, work, work. That was her only interest. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Caroline brought her mind back to reality, to what was happening right on that moment. But... What **was** happening? She was attracted to a woman, that's what's been happening. The fact that she looked just like Elena Gilbert was completely erased from her head - thanks to Katherine's mind tricks - and the only thing which was on her mind, was that she had never felt this rush of excitement before. She had never felt so eager to end up in bed with a guy, she had never felt so... needy, so ready to explore. After all, Katherine **did** promise her a night full of surprises. The mere thought made Caroline grin to herself.  
The blonde girl had lit five aromatic candles in her bedroom and now was undressing herself. She slid her jean jacket down her shoulders and let it land on the floor.  
Her dark pink dress followed and within seconds, she was standing only in her undearwear.

" Now that's quite the view. " Katherine observed as her dark eyes scanned the girl's body from head to toes. Her eyes did not land only on her deliciously white neck this time.  
She took her time, admiring her long golden curls, her magnificent chest, her amazing curves, her long flawless legs...

She lowered one of the straps of her lacy red bra.

Katherine's eyes widened just a little and she swallowed hard at the sight of her beautiful fingers brush against her skin. " That's an interesting color. " she observed.

" Don't you think you're overdressed? " Caroline said in a cheeky tone of voice.

" This can be solved right away. " Katherine gave her a playful wink.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Please, post a review. Your feedback is so much needed! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**The fun begins! Enjoy!**

 **xx**

Katherine was standing in her underwear, holding a glass of scotch in her hand as her eyes scanned Caroline's body. The blonde girl looked absolutely captivating in her red underwear. She looked delicious.

" Now you and I are going to play a little game.. " Katherine trailed off as she walked around the bed and took a seat on an arm chair.

Caroline took a sharp breath, her chest raising and falling faster than before. She could feel every hair on her body standing to attention, she could feel the muscles on her stomach pulling her, she could feel her clitoris hardening and wetness building up between those absolutely sexy pussy lips. Katherine could smell her arousal, which made her run her tongue along her bottom lip and inhaled deeply. That was an aroma she didn't want to forget. Ever.

" What game ? " Caroline asked in a voice filled with sexual frustration.

" **You** are going to undress for me... You are going to show me this beautiful body and only then I will consider pleasing you. Understand? " Katherine cocked an eyebrow.

The blonde girl nodded her head as her hand travelled to her right shoulder. She lowered the strap of her bra slowly before she moved to the other one doing the same. Finally, her hands met behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall completely off of her. On the floor. Her pink, perky nipples were exposed... They were hard... They grew harder as Katherine's gaze fell on them.

The brunette woman licked her lips hungrily. She wanted to wrap her mouth around those hard nipples, she wanted to roll her tongue around them, suck them, lick them tenderly... And she would, In a few minutes.

Caroline's fingers played with the waistband of her lacy red panties, exposing only a little skin, showing Katherine that she was freshly shaved. That **it** was freshly shaved.  
And then, slowly, in a torturous pace, she lowered her panties, slid them down her long legs til her ankles before she tossed them somewhere on the floor.

" Come here... " Katherine wishpered, motioning Caroline towards her with her index finger.

Katherine stood on her feet getting rid of her lacy black bra much quicker than Caroline had done. Now she was standing topless before the naked girl.

The brunette woman walked behind the blonde girl and pressed her breasts against her back.  
Her hands capped Caroline's breasts and massaged them slowly before she let her long fingers play with her erect nipples and pinch them. Hard.

" Mhmm! " Caroline moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Katherine moved her lips to the blonde's ear. " Shh..." she whispered as she parted her legs using her knee. One of her hands dropped between her legs. She let her index finger brush softly against her swollen clitoris.

" You are so turned on... " Katherine muttered, mostly to herself as she pressed her finger harder against her swollen bud. " I can smell your arousal, Caroline. You smell devine. I want to fuck you and taste you. And believe me, _ **I will.**_ " she whispered against her ear before she let her tongue lick her earlobe.

" Ah.. Please... I ... I want.. " Caroline squirmed when the brunette begun to rub her clit in a circular mode.

" Tell me what you want me to do to you, Caroline. " Katherine said in a seductive tone of voice, letting her fingers rest against the girl's clit.

" I... Oh, I... " Caroline bit her bottom lip.

" Tell. Me. " Katherine pinched her sensitive swollen clit hard.

" Ah! " Caroline groaned and whimpered like a little kitten. " I want you to make me cum.. " she whispered in a low, needy voice.

" How ? " Katherine slid one of her finger's between the girl's folds, checking her wetness. She was definitely ready.

" Mhm... " Caroline tried to supress a moan from slipping out of her lips. She knew that if she didn't abide by Katherine's rules she would never make her cum. " I want you to slide your fingers inside of me... " Caroline licked her lips hungrily as Katherine pushed the tip of her index very few inches inside of her. " Deeper! " Caroline exclaimed in sexual frustration.

Katherine's lips curled up into a wicked smile as she pushed her index finger as deep as she could, buring it into the blonde's dripping cunt. She started moving her finger slowly, in and out.. in and out... in and out... Until she slid it outside, drowing the erotic wetness on Caroline's center.

" Uh... " Caroline dropped her head in sexual frustration. She needed to cum, she wanted to cum and if Katherine wouldn't make her, she would do it herself.

" Go to bed. " Katherine instructed her.

In a matter of mere seconds, Caroline laid on her back with her legs spread widely.

Katherine rushed towards the bed, crawling between yhe blonde's legs just like an animal hunting its prey. Immediately and without hesitation, she ran her tongue between Caroline's folds.

" Oh, God! " Caroline moaned, jerking her hips upwards.

" Not quite. " Katherine smirked and using her vampire speed and strength, she held Caroline's hips steady and pinned them to the bed.  
The brunette buried her mouth between the blonde's legs.  
Her tongue circled her sensitive love button slowly, softly, barely touching it.. She let her teeth brush against it until she wrapped her mouth around it and sucked on it like her life depended on that pussy lick.

" Fuuuck... Oh, damn.. Yes... " Caroline didn't bother to keep quiet, she moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of the woman's tongue sucking, licking and biting her clitoris. She grabbed the sheets, feeling the muscles pull on her low... She could feel it... She was almost there when... Katherine stopped.

The two women locked eyes together and then, without warning, Katherine slid two fingers inside of Caroline's wet pussy. She didn't give her any time to adjust to it. She begun finger fucking her cunt as fast as her fingers allowed her, she brushed and curled her fingers against her g-spot. Ah, the feeling of it; so ribbed, so harsh, so much covered with wetness. Her fingers continued fucking her pussy while Katherine crawled on top of her and gave her a passionate kiss. Their tongues instantly met, engaging in an erotic dance inside of their mouths as Katherine slid a third finger inside of her.

" Oh, God! Yes..! Don't stop, please, don't stop. " Caroline begged Katherine as she looked deep into her brown eyes.

" I won't. " Katherine said. Immediately, blue veins formed underneath her eyes, her little mouth opened wide revealing scary, hungry fangs.

Caroline's eyes widened and she was ready to scream in pure, unimaginable terror the moment Katherine's teeth shank into her neck, feeding on her like there was no tomorow, when her orgasmed washed over her at the exact same time. The blonde girl ended up letting out a loud moan full of pleasure and excitement as she squirted, spraying her juices everywhere on the bed and of course on the brunette's fingers. Katherine continued feeding, taking as much blood as it was needed for Caroline to faint. And she did. When Katherine pulled back, the blonde girl was not conscious. She smirked, watching her limp body lay there... Exhausted by her orgasm, by her bleeding. The brunette woman licked her lips before she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them slowly, taking her time.

" Mmm.. My favorite drink. " she muttered to herself, rolling to the other side of the bed.

It was going to be a **very** long night.

 **Thanks for reading! Please, tell me what you think of those two. Any ideas of what should happen later? ;)**


End file.
